


Back from Oblivio

by penguinnomad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ml season 3 spoilers, Oblivio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/pseuds/penguinnomad
Summary: Adrien Agreste bumps his head after Saving Marinette from a dangerous fall. When he awakens his memories are gone, his family and Friends need to bring him back up to speed. But Little does Marinette know, Adrien remembers more then she does.





	1. Chapter 1: Remember

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I decided to write this fic. I will not promise consistent updates. But I do promise that it will get finished. I would love to hear any feedback you guys have. As well as your thoughts on the chapter. Bare with me, it has been a while since I have written.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help girl” The reddish Brown-haired blogger asked as she watched her friend carry a rather large box.

 

“Its fine Alya. It maybe big, but it isn’t heavy.” The bluish black haired designer assured her. “It is mostly just fabric for the dress I am designing.”

 

“Alright, just be make sure to keep an eye out.” Alya insisted.

 

What the two teens didn’t notice was that a large teen with his hair spiked up and dyed gold was tossing a soccer ball. He noticed to late that it was headed their way.

 

“Ladies heads up!” The athletic teen called as the ball went flying their way. Alya managed to duck but Marinette didn’t see where the ball was coming from and it made impact with the box.

 

“Marinette!” Alya called as she noticed her friend falling backwards, about to fall down the stairs. But just before she fell a blonde teen managed to catch one of her hands that was flailing.

“Close call.” The blond said with a soft smile, causing Marinette to turn beet red.

“H-Hey Adrien.” She said with a nervous smile. Adrien started to pull her up and away from the stairs, but failed to notice the soccer ball that rolled at his feet causing him to step on it and slip. The momentum managed to fling the designer away to safety but sent the attractive model that saved her falling head first down the stairs.

 

“Adrien!” The scream of the designer rang until it faded to black.

* * *

 The blond felt himself fade in and out of consciousness repeatedly. The first time he was in ambulance where he saw blurry figures saying words he couldn’t quite make out.

 

The second time his vision was a bit clearer and he managed to see someone in a white coat checking his vitals, and a figure of a blurry man in a corner with red pants.

 

The final time he came to, his vision was clear and the ringing in his head managed to calm down.

 

A nurse with honey blond hair was checking his vitals.

“Oh, you have awoken, that is wonderful.” The nurse says with a relieved smile. “Mr.Agreste. How are you feeling?”

 

“What happened? Where am I.” The blond patient touched his head.

“You fell from down some stairs. You banged your head pretty hard, a mild concussion but no internal bleeding or brain hemorrhaging.”

 

“That’s a relief.” Adrien answered, touching his head, which he notices was bandaged pretty well.

 

“Your father was here earlier, he needed to leave on important business, but told us to call him should your condition change. I will notify the doctor that you are awake so we can check your condition. Is there anything that you feel is abnormal in your condition that I should inform the doctor of?”

 

The teenage patient thought about it for a moment. He came to a startling realization. He could barely remember anything. 

* * *

 

“Retrograde Amnesia?!” the bespectacled Fashion mogul shouted at the doctor.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. He is able to remember some small things, like his name, and that you are his father. But he failed to describe your appearance.” The doctor answered. “We are still undergoing examinations to see if there is anything we can do to improve his condition. But in the meantime, he will need help regaining his memories. I am sorry Mr. Gabriel Agreste, there is only so much we can do at this time.”

 

The fashion mogul took a calming breathe and took a seat. His assistant who had part of her bluish black hair highlighted red sat beside him.

 

“Nathalie, call all of Adrien’s classmates. Make sure to have them all assemble here. Perhaps they can help him remember. Also, cancel all of his fashion-shoots, fencing classes, and any other activities that are physically strenuous until his memory returns.”

 

“Right away.” Nathalie answered as she went into her phone to have that done immediately.

 

Gabriel stood up.

 

“I am going to go see my son.”

* * *

 

 

Gabriel had tried talking with his son, and sure enough the doctor’s words held true. Adrien had no memory of who he was. It was hard for him to see his son like this, he was relieved that he wasn’t hurt, but he could not bring himself to open up that much about their family life.

 

Adrien could tell from talking with him that this conversation was a rarity. His father seemed distant, and uncomfortable with the exchange. The blond could tell that there was a strain in their relationship, he assumed it was his fault that his father was uncomfortable, was it possible that he had been an awful son.

“So where is my mother?” Adrien asked, trying to change the subject of the talk, it was a bad choice as he would soon learn. Gabriel’s face went pale and his expression showed sorrow.

 

“She is … no longer with us.” Gabriel answered. The Fashion designer stood up, rubbing his eyes for a moment. “I have arranged for Nathalie to assemble your schoolmates to come here. Perhaps they will help with your memory loss. I will check on you after I handle some business. Do not overexert yourself.” Gabriel began heading for the door.

 

“Okay… Thanks Dad.” Adrien said softly, causing Gabriel to pause. How long had it been since Adrien had called him ‘Dad’. He would always address him as ‘Father’ usually in a more formal tone. It had thrown the Blond almost silver haired fashion designer through an unexpected loop. He had to admit it was a refreshing change of pace.

 

“Rest well, Son.” Gabriel answered, his tone slightly warmer than before. He vanished from view leaving the blond to lay back.

 

“Is it always this stressful talking to my Dad?” He questioned as a black cat kwami flew out of the blanket.

 

“To be fair, it’s usually much colder and with more raised tones. The guy is a jerk.” The kwami answered. “But I do think he cares, at least that’s what you keep saying.”

 

Adrien sighs.

“Plagg, is it bad that I don’t feel worse about my mother not being here?” Adrien asked, worried that maybe he was not a good person.

 

“You barely remember anything, so how can you miss someone you don’t know? Speaking of which, what do you remember?”

 

The teen paused, thinking about everything he could remember. Before he could answer, he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

 

Adrien had found himself swamped with visitors. The first one to arrive was a blonde that wore designer sunglasses on her head and make up that seemed to clash in his eyes, the other a shy ginger haired girl with glasses.

 

The blonde tried hugging him, which caught him off guard. But he figured the girl was worried about him so he let it slide this time. The girl’s name was Chloé and the shyer one was Sabrina. Chloé seemed loud and did not really grasp the concept of personal space. She also talked really fast, but from what Adrien was able to gather, she was his childhood friend. After about twenty minutes, the nurse came in and ushered the two out. Adrien thanked the nurse.

 

Adrien had a volley of visitors coming in. An artsy red head named Nathanael, who came in with his buddy Marc and also accompanied by a short pink haired girl named Alix. The three were alright, the small one was especially chill. They left Adrien a get well soon card.

 

The next group was another pair of girls, one that seemed to be all pink with blonde hair and blue eyes named Rosé. The other one was a taller and more goth aesthetic one with black and purple hair named Juleka. They were both nice and brought the Blond Hospital Dweller some get well soon flowers.

 

Then there was a couple that visited that was worried. Their names were Mylene and Ivan, both acted very kind and asked if they could get him anything.  They were joined by two other guys who came to visit. One was a clear jock who very relieved to see that the blond model conscious, apologizing about how the mess was his fault. His friend, some shorter glasses wearing teen that was a clear definition of someone who looked and acted smart, kept assuring the big guy that it was an accident.

 

Adrien smiled at the group and thanked them for the visit, despite the fact that he did not remember any of them.

 

The next pair that came in after the large group was a couple of glasses wearing teens, The hat wearing one ran in and hugged the hospital bound Adrien.

 

“I am so glad you are alright dude. When I heard you were in the hospital, I was a mess.” The teen confessed.

 

“Easier there Nino, He might break if you hug him to hard.” The reddish brown-haired teen eased. Adrien could tell that these two were a couple, and that part of him felt they looked familiar.

 

“Sorry to ask… but who exactly are you guys? Are you two classmates of mine?” Adrien questioned as nicely as he could.

 

Nino felt his relieved smile shift to a frown.

 

“Wow… they weren’t joking Alya, he really doesn’t remember us.” Nino stated, his tone sounding a bit hurt.

 

Alya placed her hand on the DJ teen’s shoulder.

 

“I am sure he will remember sooner or later, we just have to be patient and help jog his memory.”

 

The two explained that they were good friends of his. Nino talking about how he was his best bro, and that when he wasn’t busy the two would hang out, playing video games and listening to music. Adrien didn’t really remember any of the funny situations Nino described, but he could tell that they were good friends. He smiled and let the two reminisce around the good times they had.

 

Alya looked at her phone.

“Where is that girl? Don’t tell me she is still looking for that gift….”

 

“What girl?” Adrien asked curiously.

 

“Oh, just another friend of ours, she is a bit Klutzy but she has a good heart. You will meet her later on.” Nino assured.

 

“Well He is gonna have to meet her without us, I have to head back to babysit the little gremlins” Alya answered, she was a bit annoyed but she seemed to use the term Gremlin affectionately.

 

“We will check on you later man.” Nino said as he offered a fist bump to the blond model.

 

Adrien smiled bumped fists with his pal who he couldn’t remember.

 

The two closed the door behind them and Adrien reclined on his hospital bed.

 

“They all seem like good people.” Adrien spoke aloud.

 

“They have their moments. But back to my question from earlier….” Plagg started until he looked to see the tray of hospital food, Adrien had left the cheese to the side of the plate. While it wasn’t Camembert, Plagg still went to chow down. After devouring the cheese, he turned his attention back to his chosen.

 

“So memory, remember, Go!”

 

“Right! First thing I know is my name.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“I know you are Plagg and that you are a mystical creature called a kwami.”

 

“Very good, what else.”

 

“You help me transform into the superhero chat noir.”

 

“Also correct.”

 

“Oh, and…”

A sudden knock on the door caused Plagg to turn. Adrien quickly has Plagg hide, he lays back and closes his eyes.

 

“Hello?” a familiar voice whispers.

 

Adrien keeps silent but stealthily looks to see who is entering the room. He knew exactly who it was. He did his best to keep himself from smiling.

 

“Adrien?” a bluish black-haired teen questioned as she peered her head through the door. She walked in holding a bag, with a gift tag with a label ‘To Adrien’.

 

“I think he might be sleeping… I am glad he is okay.” The teen girl whispered. “I am just gonna leave this here…” She said as she left the gift by the window.

 

Adrien didn’t want to scare her so he pretended to ‘wake up’. He stretched a bit and turned to her.

 

“Hello.” He said with a sheepish smile.

 

“A-Adrien! Hey-Hi! Sorry to disturb your rest. I heard that your condition had stabled, so I wanted to visit. But I thought it would be rude to visit without a gift so I wanted to pick out something nice from what I have made for you… I mean make you something nice and not totally had ready for your next 50, Wait I …”

 

Adrien started chuckling.

 

“You are really funny Marinette. He chuckled. “I am glad you showed up.”

 

“You are? Wait, you remember me? Alya said you didn’t have any memories. Does that mean your memories are back?” Marinette questioned at a mile a minute.

 

Adrien eased her.

 

“Sadly no, I don’t remember much. Though you did surprise me.”

 

“Surprised you how?”

 

“I was wondering how long it would take for my girlfriend to show up.”

 

Marinette felt her pulse kick into overdrive and her face turned scarlet.

 

“W-WHAT!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivio!Adrien has an interesting effect on people part 1

“W-WHAT!?”

 

Marinette’s face was scarlet, and her heart was pounding in her ears. Did Adrien, the blond model of her dreams, just say she was his girlfriend? Of course not, she must have misheard, it was clearly her not hearing him right. She managed to calm herself, until the blond spoke up again.

 

“Are you alright beautiful? You seem a bit nervous. Did we have a couple’s spat before the accident?” Adrien inquired innocently.

 

Marinette confirmed that she did not mishear him. There must be a reason why her dreams are coming true. That must be the reason, she must be dreaming! She should just pinch herself to make sure. She gives her arm a quick pinch, it hurt, and now this situation makes no sense and she is starting to get nervous again.

 

“Fine! Am I. I am fine. Marinette stumbled, unsure of how to react to her crush now acting like he is her boyfriend. But her worry over his health managed to help her over this. “Worried. I am worried! You were in an accident.”

 

Adrien chuckled at the girls words, he couldn’t help but feel happy that his cute girlfriend was worried about him.

 

“Aside from the memory loss, the doctor said I can be out of the hospital in a day or two.” Adrien answered.

 

Marinette smiled in relief. “That is good. I can’t believe you saving me from falling caused you to get hurt. I am really sorry about that. I owe you.”

 

“Well I may not remember it, but I am not surprised I went to save you. I would never want the girl I love to get hurt, or anyone to get hurt.” He spoke lightly.

 

Marinette could swear she just felt her heart explode. This boy is gonna give her a heart attack in the ER if this keeps up.

 

“L-L-L-Love!?” Marinette repeated.

 

The blond furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Of course. I may not remember much but how could I not love you. You are clever, kind, funny, incredibly beautiful, and if that didn’t make you amazing enough...” He pauses to look around, he makes sure that there is no one there to overhear.

 

“..your a super hero.” He whispers and winks at her.

 

Marinette felt herself fade. She fell back into her chair and everything went to black.

The black cat kwami popped out of his hiding spot.

 

“This is the funniest thing I have ever seen.” He laughs.

 

“Plagg! This isn’t funny! Marinette just passed out! She could be dehydrated or sick. I should call a doctor and …”

  
“I don’t think she needs a doctor.” A voice calls out.

 

Out of the bluish black haired teen’s bag popped out a ladybug kwami.

 

“Tikki! Long time no see.” The blond greeted.

 

Tikki looked at the blond perplexed.

 

“We’ve met officially?” Tikki asks.

 

“Of course, during that fight with that weird akuma that could wipe memories. I am sure we have met more but my memory is not 100%.” Adrien confessed.

 

Tikki blinks and processes what the boy just told her.

 

“Wait, you remember what happened during Oblivio?” Tikki questioned.

 

“It’s one of the few things I do remember.” Adrien’s voice a bit melancholy.

 

“Wait, So what do you know specifically?” Tikki asked with interest.

“Well for one, That I’m Adrien Agreste. Second, You and Plagg are kwamis that give powers to those who wield a miraculous. Third, I’m a super hero named Chat noir. Fourth, Marinette is Ladybug. 5. I’m in love with Marinette and I believe she feels the same.”

“To be fair, he is right.” Plagg confirmed

“Plagg!”

They heard Marinette groan for a second before going back to silence. Tikki remembering that she was there.

 

“Okay. I don’t know how long Marinette will be unconscious for, but I am going to explain everything to you. Plagg, you will also need to help.” The red kwami answered.

 

Plagg nods

“No problem sugarcube.”

 

“But first and most importantly, Marinette does not know your secret Identity. She cannot know you are chat noir.” Tikki insisted.

 

Adrien frowned a bit, but nodded.

“Okay, what else do I need to know?”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette shook awake. She tried to gather her bearings as she noticed a sheet covering her.

 

“Glad to see you awake.” An angelic voice called to her.

 

As her vision fixed itself she noticed Adrien sitting up smiling sweetly at her.

 

“Adrien! Wait then that means it isn’t a crazy dream. You know that I’m…”

 

“Its alright Marinette, Tikki explained everything.” Adrien spoke calmly.

 

Marinette processed his words and seemed to ease a bit.

“Tikki told you?”

 

“Yes, she explained everything more or less. I was sad to find out we aren’t actually dating.” Adrien stated, his tone did show a bit of sorrow over it.

 

“I apparently am not supposed to know that you are Ladybug, so I promise I won’t share that secret, even to my other self when I regain my memories.” Adrien assures.

 

“Oh, well that is nice of you. What else did she tell you?” Marinette inquired.

 

“Well, I know that even though we aren’t dating, we are very close. I also know that we are classmates, and that both of our best friends are dating.” Adrien listed.

 

“That is correct.”

 

“And that you have a huge crush on me.” Adrien smirked.

 

“True… I mean what!!! Tikki!!” Marinette’s face was clearly flustered. Adrien couldn’t help but love her cute flustered actions.

 

“Don’t worry, if Tikki and Mr. Turtle are right, I won’t remember that either.” Adrien eases her.

 

“Mr.Turtle? You talked to Fu?”

 

“Tikki did, I didn’t directly.”

 

Marinette took a deep breath to calm down.

 

“It does make me happy to know that you do like me, even if we aren’t dating. It means I must be doing something right if I have someone as wonderful as you crushing on me.” Adrien praised.

 

“Wow, um.. I wouldn’t… I mean …wonderful are you… You are the wonderful one.” Marinette word garbled.

 

He laughed lightly, smiling at her.

 

“There is one silver lining to us not dating yet.”

 

“Oh?” Marinette seemed to just be swept up in the blond’s pace and sort of just accepted it.

 

“I get to ask you out now. Marinette, will you go out with me?”

 

The designer almost passed out again, but thankfully Tikki gave her a quick pinch to keep her in reality.

 

“J-Just until you remember again.” Marinette answers.

 

Adrien jumped out of his bed.

 

“She said yes!”

 

* * *

 

Marinette did have a few rules about her accepting the condition.

  1. No one could know they were dating, Adrien was a model and word would break fast and it would not be fair for Adrien when his memory comes back.
  2. No one can know that she is ladybug.
  3. Don’t mention what happened during the Oblivio incident.



 

“What about kisses?” Adrien asked, causing the designer to blush more.

 

“Not in public, and with permission.” Marinette managed to answer. She was slowly getting use to this Adrien. He was still just like the actual Adrien, just without his memories, and actually in love with her.

 

“Would it be alright if I had one now?” The blond asked, his face now a bit red.

 

Marinette corrected her previous thought, she was not at all use to this Adrien.

 

“J-Just on the cheek right now.” Marinette answered, she doesn’t think her heart could take any more extreme emotional jolts without flat lining.

 

Adrien smiled, he moved towards her and lightly kissed her cheek.

 

“Awesome.” Adrien commented.

 

Marinette wanted to thank whoever was up there in heaven, because there clearly is someone out there watching out for her.

 

“So we are clear?” Marinette checked.

 

“We are clear.” Adrien assured with a thumbs up.

 

“Very well, I will leave you to get some rest. Sweet dreams Adrien.”

 

“I don’t think my dreams could compare with reality right now.” He answered softly.

 

“Yea.” Marinette agreed. “I know what you mean.”

 

The two kept looking as Marinette headed for the door, keeping eye contact as she opened the door and closed it slowly until She couldn’t see him anymore.

 

Marinette was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

 

“I didn’t think today could be so amazing.” Marinette exclaimed as she happy skipped out of the building.

 

Adrien laid back on his bed.

 

“The other me doesn’t really know what he is missing. Might as well make the most of the time I have.”

 

 

Adrien managed to get cleared by the doctor the next day and was allowed to return home. Gabriel had Nathalie and his bodyguard retrieve him from the hospital and take him back to his home.

 

Adrien was dazzled to see the mansion, he had heard from Plagg that his family was rich but this was ridiculous.

 

Adrien was running around looking at every room, each one with a crisp and clean look with clear attention to design. The place could probably rival royal palaces in terms of cleanliness and space.

 

One of the rooms happened to be his father’s office, where he was looking at a book of unknown origin, the Fashion mogul heard the boy come in and quickly closed the book.

 

“Oh good, Nathalie has brought you back. How are you feeling?” The man asked with a slightly gentler yet still serious tone.

 

“The doctor gave me the okay to come home. I was surprised to find out this massive place is my home. It is like a palace.” Adrien answered, still looking around the office.

 

 

“Yes, your mother use to say the same.” Gabriel mentioned, his tone softer and filled with a sadder tone.

 

Adrien turned to the saddened fashion designer and noticed the large artistic portrait of a beautiful blond woman with eyes that shined like stars.

 

“Is that her?” He asked as he moved closer to the picture. He wanted to reach out and touch it. But Gabriel suddenly grabbed his shoulder tightly.

 

“Yes. Lets not touch the picture Adrien. It is very delicate.” Gabriel insisted.

 

“Okay, sorry dad.” Adrien replied, slightly saddened.

 

The bespectacled man could see his son’s sadness from that, he could only imagine the whirlwind of confusion he must be going through. If only Emilie were here, she would know what to do.

 

“Why don’t you see your room? You were the one that got the final say on what went in there.” Gabriel suggested.

 

Adrien perked up.

 

“Oh right, I haven’t even seen my room yet. I wonder what it looks like. I will catch you later dad.” Adrien exclaimed as he headed out to find his room.

 

Gabriel watched the blond boy leave.

 

It had been so long since he had seen Adrien like this. He was happier, cheerful, and filled with child like wonder, he was like he was back when Emilie was here.

 

“I will bring you back. Not just for me, but for the happiness of the son we love so dearly.” Gabriel stated to the painting. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the recent chapter. I love reading your comments and thoughts on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not as ready as she thinks

“You need to calm down Marinette.” the ladybug kwami tried to ease her rather emotionally conflicted chosen.

 

“I said I would go out with him Tikki! I am going out with Adrien! But it’s not Adrien, but it is. And this Adrien is in love with me, but he won’t be when he comes remembers, but he might still be.” The designer talked at a mile a minute.

 

“Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, causing the emotionally overloaded teen to stop and look at her.

“You are not seeing all of the good that can come of this.”

 

“Good? Tikki this is gonna be a disaster! Sure, he is in love with me now, but what if he remembers and thinks that I somehow tricked him. He would think I was someone that manipulates people and runs right into Kagami’s arms!?” Marinette voiced her doubts.

 

“Do you really believe that Adrien would ever think you took advantage of him in anyway?”

 

“..no.. maybe?” Marinette answered slightly unsure.

 

“With his memory, you and him are close friends. He would never think that about you.”

 

Marinette felt her emotional worry start to lessen at the kwami’s words.

 

“Adrien, well this Adrien asked you out. He, as in this Adrien is in love with you. Both this Adrien and the Adrien you know are both the same person deep down in their core, so their likes and dislikes will be similar. You can also learn from this, you can see Adrien in his purest state.” Tikki assured.

 

“I could see what made this one fall in love with me. I can learn more about Adrien then I ever could be asking him upfront. This could be the best way to know Adrien’s heart.” Marinette reasoned with herself. “I think you are right Tikki. And in the worst case scenario, at least I knew what it was like to have him be in love with me.”

 

Tikki smiled at her chosen, if only she knew as much as she did.

 

* * *

 

The amnesiac model jumped onto his bed and laughed.

“My room is huge! I can’t believe all of the stuff in here. It is like a dream room.” The blond exclaimed as he marveled at all of the stuff in his bedroom. He saw the climbing wall, the large collection of books, his tv, the video game systems, and his awesome bathroom. “I bet all of my friends’ love coming to hang out here.”

 

“Yea… about that.” The black cat kwami interjected.

 

Plagg gave Adrien a summary about how his life really was. How he had to balance school work, fencing, piano, multiple Language lessons, and of course Modeling.

 

“Wow, so I rarely hangout with my friends outside of school… that kind of stinks. It is kind of cool that I am a model though.” Adrien admitted. “I am sure if I just talked with my dad he would ease up on me, he doesn’t seem like a bad guy.”

 

“Your dad is pretty strict, it took you years to let him let you go to school like a normal kid. Your father wouldn’t let you have a birthday party. The reason why you don’t have this week scheduled is because you are injured. Once you are physically 100%, you will be back to having almost no freedom, except when you transform.” Plagg answered bluntly.

 

Adrien processed this information.

 

“I see.”

 

“Sorry Adrien, but that’s just how it is here. You used to call this place a prison, your worst nightmare was being trapped in here.”

 

“Well Plagg, I guess I really don’t know much about my life. If I have some free time now, I owe it to my other self to use it doing everything I want to do. I am going to go to school and go out with the woman I love.” Adrien declared with confidence.

 

Plagg couldn’t help but smile, even though Adrien did have a lot of tough things to face in his home life, he never let that slow him down, it is good to know that this Adrien is just as optimistic and hopeful.

 

“Just remember what you agreed to with her. You don’t want to act too out of the ordinary.” Plagg pointed out. “Can’t let you reveal a certain secret.”

 

Adrien looked at his ring and then back at Plagg.

 

“No worries, I remember. I am going to be sure to not let it stop me from sweeping her off her feet.”

* * *

 

The next day Adrien was able to go to school. His body guard, a mountain of a man who was simply called ‘G.’ in his phone drove him to the building. He didn’t know where the school was so he was more than happy for the lift.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Adrien thanked the bodyguard, while the blond wasn’t sure, he believed he saw a ghost of a smile on the expressionless man’s face before he drove off.

 

“Welcome back dude!” A familiar voice called from a short distance away. The teen turned to see the hat wearing guy that visited him in the hospital a few days ago.

 

“Hey… Nino was it?” Adrien greeted a bit nervously. “Sorry that I am not sure, my memories haven’t come back yet.

“No worries about not remembering, I am sure you will get your memories back soon. But you are right, it is Nino.” Nino assured his forgetful friend as he offered a fistbump. The blond took him up on it.

 

“So, do you know where I am supposed to go?” Adrien inquired.

 

“Oh Right! I’ll take you to our homeroom. From there it will be easier.” Nino answered.

 

The two headed off to Ms. Bustier’s classroom. Adrien was greeted with friendly waves and a few girls smiling sweetly at him.

 

“Everyone sure is friendly here.”

 

“Yea, some of them have fan crushes on you. Considering how you are Paris’ modeling Darling.” Nino remarked casually.

 

“Modeling darling? Really?”

 

“Not my words. But yea, I am pretty sure half the girls in the school are in love with you. Like Chloé and Lila in our class.” Nino commented.

 

“Huh, did not expect that.”

 

Adrien was starting to understand why Marinette set up those conditions, it would probably be a shock if he simply declared his love for his true love in front of everyone. He could only imagine how Marinette could get harassed by jealous people. He would be sure to never let that happen on his watch. He would protect Marinette in any way he could.

 

“Here we are.” Nino said opening the door.

 

Adrien mentally cursed himself for getting lost in thought instead of memorizing his route to the classroom.

 

As he walked in he could see a class full of teens that he remembered visiting him in the hospital.

 

“Adrien!” They all rushed to him.

 

“Are you alright?”

“Do you have your memories back?”

“How did the hospital food taste?”

“Did you get a scar?”

“How are you feeling?”

 

The model felt himself a bit overwhelmed by his classmates’ questions.

 

“Yes. No. Not that great. I don’t think so. A bit overwhelmed.” Adrien answered the questions with surprising ease.

 

“Back off you savages.” shouts the mayor’s daughter as she pushed her way through the crowd, followed by her much more nervous friend/lackey. “Adrikins! I am so glad you are back.”

 

Chloé clings on to his arm and smiles at him.

 

“Thanks… um Chloé.” Adrien responded not 100% if he remembered her name. “Could you let go of my arm?”

 

Chloé paused.

 

“What?”

 

“My arm.” Adrien repeats. “I don’t want to sound mean but I really don’t feel comfortable with you clinging to my arm.”

 

The class looked at the two in surprise. Adrien wasn’t really one to voice concerns he had. If it was with other people, then Adrien would defend them, but this was something different.”

 

“But… you never minded when I did it before.” Chloé stated a bit hurt and angry by the statement.

 

“I cant speak for me before, but I don’t feel comfortable now.” Adrien answered politely as he could, he was started to get annoyed.

 

Chloé released his arm and took a step back.

 

“Okay, whatever. That’s fine.” Chloé tried to play off the situation, but it was clearly awkward for everyone who saw, except for Alya, who thought it was hilarious. The mayor’s daughter went to her seat with her glasses wearing friend and they went on their phones, trying to pretend like that didn’t happen. Adrien couldn’t help but feel bad about the whole thing, maybe he could have handled it better. The rest of the class went back to their seats each one reacting to that interesting situation in amusement or shock.

 

“Well done Agreste.” A sassy voice spoke out, it was Alya, Nino’s girlfriend that caught Adrien’s attention.

 

“Hi… Alya. Right?” Adrien greeted.

 

“You are right.” Alya assured. “I wish I was recording that. You were usually too nice to tell Chloé not to cling to you, so it must have been cathartic.”

 

“I don’t know, I feel a bit bad about it. I think I could have handled it better.” Adrien admitted.

 

“How about we take a seat first.” Nino suggested. “Then we can talk more, I am kind of tired of holding my bag.”

 

The three teens went to their desks. Adrien sat in the front row with Nino, and Alya sat behind Nino.

 

Adrien looked around the classroom, scanning the room for a certain designer.

 

“Looking for someone?” Alya inquired.

 

“Yea, I was wondering where Marinette was.” Adrien answered.

 

Alya smirked, she was happy to hear that the blond was looking for her best friend. She could imagine how red Marinette would turn after hearing about this.

 

“She is running a bit late, but she would be sitting behind you.” Alya explained.

 

“Oh, that’s smart. I don’t think I would be able to focus if she sat in front of me.”  Adrien smiled as he looked to the door, waiting for his dream girl to arrive.

 

Alya and Nino exchange looks of surprise, did something happen when Marinette visited him. Alya needed to get the scoop from Marinette after class.

 

As if on cue, Marinette ran into the classroom.

 

“Made it.” Marinette panted as she caught her breath. She looked up to see Adrien smiling at her sweetly. She couldn’t help but blush and smile at the blond as she tried her best not to trip and fall.

 

“He-Hey Adrien. I am glad you to see… see to you. to see you!” Her words jumbled. She mentally screamed at herself.

 

“The feeling is more than mutual beautiful.” Adrien responded casually.

 

Alya and Nino did a double take. Did they hear that right?

 

Marinette was practically a tomato. How could he say that so casually?

 

“I e you.” Marinette giggled as she was trying to gather herself. She was not as prepared for this as she thought she was. Oh sweet macaroons, she was not ready for this at all.

 

“Run that by me again?” Alya spoke but her words were not heard by the two.

 

“So how about we have lunch together? My dad said that until I am recovered I can’t do anything too strenuous, so my photoshoot has been postponed.” Adrien spoke as his eyes were focused on Marinette.

 

Marinette managed to somehow get her head out of the clouds.

 

“Yea, sounds wonderful.” Marinette answered.

 

The Ladyblogger felt herself smile from ear to ear, she hadn’t been this happy since she caught that picture of Ladybug and chat noir kissing.

The DJ felt more shocked at the fact that he called his father 'Dad' of all things. Man he really doesn't remember anything.

But both of them knew things were going to get very interesting, and she had a lot of questions for Marinette later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. I do enjoying hearing what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A web of Lies can easily tangle.

Marinette was not able to take notes in class that day. She could not focus with Alya asking her questions about her and Adrien. The ladyblogger would move her notebook slightly to show Marinette the question, and Marinette would write on her notebook the answer. The nosy reporter was hitting her with question after question

 

‘What happened?’ ‘Is Adrien in love with you?’ ‘Did you guys play ‘super penguino’?’

 

Marinette did her best to answer all of her friend’s questions, without revealing the terms of Adrien and her arrangement about the whole situation, and especially not about the fact that she is Ladybug.

 

Adrien would occasionally turn to look at the designer and give her a sweet smile. Marinette could swear the blond knows how much of a blushing mess she is around him.

 

Class seemed to go on forever as Marinette was bombarded by dozens of questions that she could barely answer from her super curious best friend.

 

Marinette was thankful once she heard the bell ring for lunch. Until she remembered that she was going to have Lunch with Adrien, and if their interaction earlier this morning was any indicator or how this was going to go, she will be a puddle before they even get to their seats.

 

Alya gave the girl a wink as she got up and pulled Nino away from his desk. The rest of the class quickly left to enjoy their lunch break. Adrien sat quietly as he waited patiently.

 

Marinette had gathered her things as she got up from the desk. She gave herself a mental pep talk.

 

‘He caught you off guard this morning, but you can handle this. He is just a guy. A guy that you have been crushing on since he entered school. A guy that you made birthday gifts up to his 50thbirthday and counting. Stop thinking about that Marinette. He is Adrien, a sweet innocent blond that currently likes you as More than a friend. You can do this!’

 

Adrien stood up once he noticed she was ready.

 

“All set?” He asked sweetly, his soft smile seemed almost too bright for the designer.

 

“Yea.” She replied, no stammer so far. She was making progress.

 

“So… wheres the cafeteria?” Adrien Inquired. Marinette had forgotten that the teen had lost most of his memories. She chuckled a bit, taking his hand slowly. Knowing that he didn’t have her memory was oddly comforting.

 

“Come on, I will show you.” Marinette’s sweet smile made the blond blush.

 

* * *

 

Lila was sitting at a table in the corner, the class had gone off to eat with the people they normally eat with. People had stopped being hyped about the brunette a few weeks after she came back. Not that she was hated or ignored, she was just simply another normal classmate again. She missed the attention of her peers. Thankfully for her, the perfect way to get that loving attention and adoration had fallen down stairs and gained amnesia. She had spent all of the time planning her approach.

 

First, she would approach Adrien, she would then convince him that they were supposed to have lunch together. Second, Adrien would fall for this and go off to have lunch together. Thirdly, there she had spent all of yesterday editing photos to make it look like the two of them were dating which she will use during this Lunch break to convince him that they were an item. Soon enough the model would be all stoked on her, which will make her the talk of the school.

 

She saw the blond enter the cafeteria and got up from her chair. She was about to call out until she noticed someone holding his hand. The new girl mentally hissed as she saw Marinette lead Adrien to the cafeteria line. ‘That goody goody is going to ruin my plan!’ Lila mentally screamed. She quickly composed herself. Just because she is helping out Adrien, that doesn’t mean that she can’t just swoop in and snatch him. Lila was fine with this idea, in fact, it made the plan all the more enjoyable.

* * *

The two teens sit down across from each other. Marinette looks around nervously, she was having lunch with Adrien, just the two of them! She spotted Alya, who was watching her and giving the nervous designer a thumbs up, Nino was right next to her, giving an assuring nod.

 

“Nervous?” Adrien inquired.

 

“Hmm? O-oh. I guess I am still getting use to this.” Marinette confessed. “You would usually be at home having lunch, or have fencing practice. Today you were supposed to have a photoshoot. Right?”

 

“Yea, Nathalie mentioned that. She said that my photoshoots for this week have been moved back till next week. As for fencing practice and any other physical activities, I can’t participate until I get the 100% okay from the physical therapist.” The model confirmed. “How did you know that though?”

 

‘Oh no! I can’t reveal that I have his schedule memorized because I keep track of it on a giant calendar.’ Marinette warned herself mentally as she tried to think of a reason.

 

“Ummm well…”

 

“It’s probably something that’s well known among the group. From what I gather, I am busy a lot.” Adrien interrupted. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Marinette assured.

 

“You are too sweet Marinette. Its no wonder I…”

 

“Adrien!” Someone called out. Adrien noticed Marinette’s face turn from a smile to one showing disdain. The model had turned to the direction of the voice to see a brunette approach. She sat down right next to Adrien and moved in close enough to slightly invade his personal space, but not enough to make it obvious. She saw how chloé was dismissed earlier when she got touchy too quickly.

 

“I am so sorry I didn’t get a chance to talk to you sooner. I just heard about what happened.” The girl apologized. Adrien felt that something was a bit off about her, but he couldn’t tell at the moment. But he keeps a smile. “I would have visited you in the hospital, but I was helping out at the pet shelter taking care of some poor sick hamsters.” 

“Sick hamsters? Geez that is so sad. I hope they are better.” Adrien responded, his face showing worry for the poor sick hamsters he didn’t know existed until now.

 

Marinette did her best to hide her disgust of Lila’s lies. She remembered how original Adrien told her that confronting her wouldn’t change anything, and that the two of them knowing would be enough. She was fine with it then because everything did seem to work out but now he wasn’t here to know that she was lying. His current self doesn't know about how much of a Liar Lila is. Now it was only her, and that was isolating.

 

”The hamsters are better now.  But how are you feeling?” Lila shifted subjects “I am so sorry that Marinette’s clumsiness had you slip and fall down those stairs. I am relieved to see you out of the hospital.”

 

Adrien didn’t emotionally react to the girl’s statement, but Marinette was fuming.

 

“It wasn’t Marinette’s fault, from what Kim told me, I slipped on the ball that almost knocked Marinette over. If anything, I wasn’t careful” Adrien casually defended Marinette.

“Of course, I didn’t know all the details. But I did hear that you unfortunately lost your memory.” Lila’s statement seemed to barely hide her hidden intent “So you probably don’t remember this, but last week you agreed to have lunch with me today. You were going to help me with my chemistry homework.”

Marinette was glaring at Lila. This was clearly not true, Adrien and her were just talking about the photo shoot scheduled for today that was canceled.

“But since you lost your memory, I will be more than happy to help you remember things. Since we are so close.” Lila spoke as she touched his hands.

Alya was ready to run interference, but Nino stopped her.

“Let’s just wait a bit more before you go on in there.” Nino eased.

Marinette stood up and was ready to confront Lila. She was done letting Adrien’s advice stop her. Lila is going to ruin her lunch with Adrien! But before Marinette could start the confrontation, Adrien removed his hands out of Lila’s grasp. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I am having lunch with Marinette. If I did promise you that, I am sure when I get my memory back, we can reschedule.” He says with a smile.

Marinette sat down, her anger fading as she watched Lila’s smug smile start to fade.

“But!… But!…” Lila was stunned by the dismissal, she tried to come up with something.

“Come to think of it, Nathalie mentioned that I would have had a photoshoot at this time. But she made sure it was postponed till next week.” Adrien spoke aloud as if coming to a realization.

Most of the cafeteria was watching now as Lila’s grandiose statements had caught the attention of the room. Marinette watched in a mix of amazement and admiration.

“Oh? Right! Of course, you did.” Lila responded, still trying to get back into the rhythm of her deception.

 “So how would we have been able to have lunch today? And I could be wrong but the photo shoots I am involved in are usually planned weeks in advance. Which means my other self must have lousy memory, or you lied about that just now.”

Marinette was watching in disbelief. Did Adrien just call out Lila on her lies? She could swear her heart was pounding louder.

Lila thought about it and tried to play it off

“Of course, you knew about the photoshoot, you invited me to go along.” Lila recovered. “You said that the photographer would love it if I took photos with you during the shoot.”

“So, then you would have an access pass on you.” Adrien asked, not missing a beat. His tone remained steady and calm, as if he is simply asking her a question with no negative intent.

“Yes. I do.” Lila lied. “Its… I have it in my locker.”

“But if we were going to have lunch at the photoshoot, why would you not have the pass on you?” Adrien followed up his question.

The cafeteria was silent as this exchange went on. Alya was watching in utter shock and awe.

Lila was about to say that she had accidentally forgotten to get it, but then noticed a glint in his eye, he is fully aware of all of this being a lie. Lila felt the color drain from her face.

”Well, if you are going to be so rude about my forgetfulness, then maybe I should talk to you another time.” Lila acted hurt and over the top as if he was the one at fault.

“Perhaps that would be for the best. I also think it is rude to mention forgetfulness to me right now.” Adrien remarks, pointing to his head reminding her of his amnesia.

There was someone in the cafeteria that shouted “OH SNAP!” Marinette assumed it was Kim.

Lila felt the color in her face come back, it turned bright red from embarrassment and she walked off greatly annoyed. After that, the cafeteria went back to their own conversations.

Adrien once again felt himself feel guilty. He knows he probably could have handled that better. But he could tell Marinette did not like that girl at all, and he trusted Marinette’s judgement. Sure enough, the girl was a massive liar.

He frowned a bit, he could only imagine how disappointed Marinette must be with how he handled that. He turned his head back to Marinette, not looking up at her.

“I am really sorry about that Marinette. I really could have handled that better.” Adrien apologized. Hopefully she doesn’t think of him as a jerk.

“That was incredible.” Marinette responded. Adrien looked up at her and felt his face turn pink when she saw the look of love and admiration in her eyes. Adrien couldn’t help but smile his biggest smile. Marinette was praising him and looking at him with those eyes, maybe he overreacted. How could what he had done been bad?

* * *

A dark room illuminates as the window blinds open to reveal a man in a room of white butterflies.

“Ah yes, the embarrassment of being tangled in one’s own web of lies combining with the burning feeling of rage mixed together with a pinch of bitter jealousy and loneliness. The perfect blend of emotions for my akuma.” The purple suited figure exclaimed as one of the white butterflies landed in his hand. He focused his power and enriched the butterfly with his power, turning it from white to black.

“Fly my little akuma! Find the source of such emotion and akumatize them.”

The man smiled as he watched the butterfly fly out the window and out into Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter? Do you want more? Where do you think this is headed? Comments motivate me to write more (As with all writers, but don't feel obligated to comment if you don't want to)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette.  
> Just SO MUCH ADRIENETTE  
> (and also drama)

 “So what exactly was that girl’s deal?” Adrien inquired. While he was not as uneasy with his response after seeing how happy Marinette was. He wanted to understand how someone as sweet and wonderful as Marinette could have such a disdain for someone. There must have been one heck of a reason behind it.

Marinette’s smile dimmed as she knew she would need to answer the response.

“She.. .Lila. She is someone that came to our school recently.” Marinette started off. Her tone quieter than before, as if she wants to ensure no one else overhears. “She spins these intricate lies about herself that make her sound better then she is.”

Adrien blinked. The model agreed that lying isn’t the best thing in the world, and a part of him could feel that she was not being honest, it seemed familiar.

“Well she sounds like an attention seeker, but I think this isn’t the main reason why you don’t like her.” Adrien deduced.

Marinette nodded.

“She tried tricking you into thinking she was a superhero, and I admit I was jealous and… I may have overreacted.”

Marinette explained to him how she had confronted Lila during this time as her super hero alter ego, resulting in Volpina. Marinette went on to explain how Lila tried to kidnap him and tried to trick her and Chat noir out of there miraculous by pretending to be the newest Parisian miraculous hero.

“I apologized for it after, but damage was already done. Then when she came back to school…” Marinette felt herself stiffen up. The designer never did tell Adrien everything Lila had done the day Lila came back to school. She never included the attempt at exposing her at lunch or the threat in the bathroom, whether it was because of how easily Lila became akumatized just from a mild talk with Adrien, or maybe out of insecurity that Adrien wouldn’t believe her. But now, this Adrien she knew would believe her.

"She used her lies to get me to sit in the back of the class. I tried to call her out on her lies but Alya and Nino were skeptic of my claims. I tried confronting Lila about it afterward..."

Adrien's eyes went wide and he felt his emotions flare up when she explained what happened to her.

“She did what!?” He exclaimed in clear anger. The cafeteria turned to the sound of Adrien’s shout.

Adrien realized the attention he had attracted.

“Sorry, I uh… didn’t want Nathalie to put peas in my soup.” Adrien played off.

The some people in the cafeteria chuckled at it, since it was a bit odd that Adrien would react that way, but they all went back to talking in their respective tables.

Adrien turned back to Marinette.

“Maybe in the hall to continue this talk.” Adrien whispered, his eyes still showing frustration and anger. 

* * *

 

The two made their way to the hall where it was just the two of them. Marinette finished explaining what happened after. Including the parts where Lila was akumatized after he tried to tell her to stop lying, how his other self told her to let things be, and that they would both know about Lila which according to him was enough. Adrien's emotions didn't dim down, he actually seemed angrier.

“She threatened you!?” Adrien repeated as he whisper shouted.

Marinette nodded.

“She said if I didn’t stay out of her way, she would turn everyone against me.” Marinette answered. Her voice shook a bit.

“And I knew about this?! And I told you to just let her be?!”

“NO! I… I didn’t tell you. You didn’t know about the threat, or the confrontation in the cafeteria. You were just giving advice based on what you saw.” Marinette defended.

Adrien took a breath.

“I see…”

Adrien pondered as he thought about why he would tell Marinette such terrible advice. He remembered Plagg giving him a brief summary of his home life. Avoiding confrontation to avoid conflict, always being courteous and polite regardless of how he felt. It did start to make sense why his other self would say that lousy advice, considering he didn’t know about the threat. Part of him was worried if he did know about the threat, would his advice change? He hoped he would have. He hoped he would have been furious. He hoped he would have risen up and yelled at Lila, that he would try to expose her. If his other self was the kind of person that knowing this information would not change his response, then he was better off not being that person.

“Why didn’t you tell the other me that she threatened you?”

Marinette shook for a brief moment, as if fighting back tears.

“I …. I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn’t believe me… that she would somehow turn you against me.”

It was like a knife through his heart to see her look so vulnerable. He pulls her head into his chest and hugged her close.

“It’s okay. I swear that I will never turn against you.” Adrien assured her. “I may not know who I was, but I can feel deep in my heart that I would never turn against you.”

Marinette felt her face heat up.

She looked up at him. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up as she looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Thank you. That means so much to hear you say that.” Marinette smiled at him.

She moved her head up and kissed him on his blushing cheek.

“Not. Not a problem.” Adrien tripped over his words for a moment. She had caught him off guard. He wishes that she would catch him off guard more often.

Marinette realizing what she had just done turned bright red.

“Oh jeez I didn’t ask! Here I am breaking my own rule! Ijustwantedtosaythankyou! Youarejustso sweetkindandhavesuchakissablefaceand…” Marinette word garbled.

“Marinette.” Adrien spoke sweetly, causing the girl to stop her fast talking.

“Y-Yes Adrien?” Marinette managed to slow down her words.

“May I take the words from your lips, using my lips?” Adrien inquired with a flirty eyebrow raised.

Marinette felt her face go tomato red. Did Adrien, the angel of her dreams just ask to kiss her? Oh, she feels her pulse going into hyperdrive. She was mentally screaming at herself to speak.

Adrien seeing her cute face look so flustered was unsure if he crossed a line.

“Is that a no?” Adrien asked, his flirty expression dimming as he was concerned if she was uncomfortable. “You are free to say…”

“Please shut me up!” Marinette managed to exclaim.

The blond stopped speaking and smiled.

“With pleasure.”

He cupped her cheek with one hand and used the other to hold her hand. He placed his lips on hers delicately.

Her lips greeted his and it felt like the world around them had stopped. It was soft and sweet yet so filled with sparks that made it seem like a fireworks display going off in their heads. His fingers intertwine with hers as to hold onto her hand. It was something that radiated affection and genuine love.

After a moment of bliss, their lips parted.

The two of them looking at each other, and smiling sweetly.

“I will be happy to shut you up at any time you wish.” Adrien quipped.

Marinette giggled. Adrien swore that there was no sound as beautiful as her laugh, and would likely fight anyone that said otherwise.

“I might want to be shushed a lot in that case.” Marinette spoke back. Her nervousness was covered by the untold bliss and happiness that she felt.

“We should probably get back to lunch.” Adrien commented. “Before assumptions are made.”

“Yea, I wouldn’t want our food getting cold.”

“Oh I think assumptions have been made and assumptions have been confirmed.” A familiar voice that belonged to Marinette’s best friend responded.

The blushing couple turn to see Alya and Nino smiling at them.

“Sorry to intrude on your moment dudes, but when you two dashed out, we were concerned.” Nino apologizes.

“Though it seems we were wrong to be concerned.” Alya said with a smirk."We only caught the exciting ending of your little exchange though. but you seem in a lot better mood."

Marinette felt her bravado replace with panic and embarrassment. One of the other conditions she set up had just been shattered. Alya is NEVER going to let her hear the end of this.

“Its uh… not what you think?” Adrien tried to cover up for Marinette’s sake, but he knew he was not going to be convincing anyone.

“So you weren’t playing ‘Super Penguino’ with my girl just now?” Alya asked with an expression that showed she was not at all fooled.

Marinette’s face was turning a new shade of red.

“What’s Super Penguino?” Adrien questioned not getting what Alya meant by that.

“Oh dude, its this app that you play where you work together trying to help this penguin get…” Nino started explaining before stopping, realizing that this isn’t about his favorite app game. “She is implying your little bout of lip wrestling”

“Oh… well its umm..” Adrien attempted to try and explain away but realizing that it was pointless drops it. “It’s exactly what it looked like.”

Alya moved to Marinette.

“We need to talk details immediately.” Alya exclaimed as she took Marinette’s arm and pulled her out of sight before Adrien can respond.

“Wait.. and she is gone.”

Nino put his hand on his amnesiac friend’s shoulder.

“Sorry my girlfriend stole your girlfriend.” Nino comforted.

“Its okay, I think your girlfriend is concerned.” Adrien commented.

“So you two are dating. Man, I had a feeling you did have a thing for Marinette, but I didn’t think losing your memory would have her and you kissing so quickly.” Nino laughed.

“Wait we… well sort of, at least until I get my memory back.” Adrien concedes. “Long story short, other me is sort of in denial about being in love with Marinette and I need to figure things out on my own. So, when I get my memory back, please don’t mention what happened during this time regarding me and Marinette.”

Nino shrugs.

“It’s cool dude. I don’t really get it, but it’s your call. When you are back to normal, I won’t mention anything.” Nino responded as he offered a bro fist.

“I see why you are my best friend.” Adrien smiled as he met Nino’s fist with his own.

* * *

 

“Alya, please calm down.” Marinette said, her face still cherry red, trying to regain composure.

“You were literally living your dream in a hallway a few minutes ago and you are telling me to calm down?” Alya questioned. “Pretty much since the day I have met you, you have dreamed about kissing that model. What exactly happened in the last two days that has that boy so infatuated with you? Something that he should be since you are an amazing girl but considering how dense that boy is, what happened?”

Marinette took a calming breath.

“When I visited him in the hospital. He remembered me, sort of. He didn’t remember a lot, but the memories he did have had him under the impression that we were dating.” Marinette answered.

Alya nodded

“Go on”

“I was surprised when he started coming on to me. He was so sweet and kind, and it hurt telling him we weren’t actually dating.” Marinette continued. “He was a bit saddened by that fact, but then he asked me out.”

“And you said yes I am guessing.” Alya hypothesized.

“…yes… But I had some strict conditions!” Marinette answered quickly. “One of them was that once his memory was back we go back to normal, another one was that nobody finds out… and well that second one went out the window.”

Alya cups her friend’s cheeks with her hands.

“Girl, if you are okay with this. I won’t tell anyone. As one girl that wants to have secret kisses to another, try not kissing out in the open if you don’t want people to find out.”

Marinette smiled and hugged her blogger friend.

“Thanks Alya. You are the best.”

Alya smiled as she held her close friend.

* * *

 

Lila kicked the bathroom door open in frustration. She slammed her hands on both ends of the sink. She was a cornucopia of different emotions. Anger at Marinette for interfering with her plans to snag Adrien, embarrassment of having her words twisted back at her by Adrien of all people, and sorrow from how no one even tried to jump to her defense.

“Just you wait. I will find a way to get you both for this.” She growled at the mirror as she thought of the baker’s daughter and teen model. She picked up her phone to look to see if she had anything she could use to get back at those two, any information she may have pickedup but sadly nothing appeared. It fueled her frustration.

“Ugh!” She looked up from her phone in disappointment.

As she looked up, she looked at the mirror and she noticed a blackish purple butterfly fluttering behind her. He frustrated scowl shifts to a dark smile. She turns to the akuma, and the butterfly flies into her phone. A purple butterfly outline appears over her eyes.

“Hello again Hawkmoth.” The brunette greets with a dark enthusiasm.

“Hello again Lila. It seems that your emotions have led me right back to you. I have a new set of powers for you that will give you everything you need to correct that troubling issue you are facing. In exchange, I ask is that you help me attain the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat noir.”

 “Happy to serve once again, but tell me, what powers are you giving me this time?” Lila responded.

Hawkmoth smiled deviously as he prepared a new power set that he knew she would be able to use to her advantage.

“Lets just say it’s a power that will help people remember how things should be.” Hawkmoth had something special prepared just for his most devious akumatized villain.

“Sounds perfect, I am in.” Lila answered with enthusiasm.

“Excellent. Retrieve their miraculous, Placebo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I had lost my notes writing this and I was finally able to find them. What do you think will happen next?  
> Are you looking forward to the next chapter?
> 
> (Side note, I changed Lila's akuma name because I thought of something better and less cliché)


End file.
